A deux nous serons plus forts Malefoy
by Lucie-et-Clara
Summary: Je veux me battre pour ma liberté, je suis prête à mourir pour cette liberté plutôt que de devoir me plier aux ordres d'un dictateur, mais avant toute chose je veux me battre avec toi Malefoy, l'avouer est comme m'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur, un fer chauffé à blanc dans la gorge, mais je ne peux plus le nier… A deux nous seront plus forts Malefoy.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours à tous je m'appelle Lucie, j'ai 17 ans et j'ai décidé d'écrire ma première Dramione (un couple que j'aime particulièrement car il est aussi inattendu que magnifique) je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos conseils qui ne pourront que me permettre de m'améliorer :) Sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La naissance de la résistance**

PDV Hermione

L'obscurité. L'obscurité m'entourait. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, un mal de crâne m'empêchait de réfléchir.

Soudain je fus prise d'un flash : La Bataille ! Les mangemorts étaient dans le château et tuaient tout le monde sur leur passage. Je ne savais pas où étaient mes amis, ni s'ils étaient encore vivants.

Ron était resté avec sa famille encore sous le choc de la mort de Fred, ils étaient tous effondrés.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Harry il était parti vers la forêt interdite pour se rendre à Voldemort.

A cette pensée les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je n'avais pas put m'empêcher de le suivre, de le regarder encore une fois, j'avais cet espoir qu'il renonce et qu'il reviendrait au château avec moi.

Seulement je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Le trou noir total.

Des voix me tirèrent de mes réflexions. Elles étaient encore éloignées mais je me doutais qu'elles ne me venaient pas en aide.

J'essayais de me relever mais mes agresseurs étaient plus proches que ce que j'avais pensé. Un sort me projeta quelques mètres plus loin, je relevais la tête essayant de percevoir le visage de mon assaillant mais tout ce que je vis, ce fut le visage de Malefoy. Je crus d'abord qu'il allait me tuer ou pire, me lancer le sortilège doloris jusqu'à ce que je succombe, lui qui haïssait tant les « sangs de bourbes » comme il le dit si bien et moi tout particulièrement. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas moi qu'il visa mais les deux autres mangemorts dont un que je reconnus comme étant Yaxley, celui qui avait provoqué la désartibulation de Ron et nous avait forcés à quitter le square Grimmaurd.

Ma jambe me faisait atrocement mal, j'y jetai un œil et je palis en voyant le sang couler abondamment de celle-ci. Je sentais l'air me manquer et ma dernière vision fut celle du visage de Malefoy se penchant sur moi.

Mes paupières commençaient à s'ouvrir, tout était flou autour de moi, je n'arriverais pas à distinguer les voix autour de moi, je ne percevais qu'un brouhaha.

Soudain une main se posa sur mon front puis je sentis la fraîcheur d'une compresse d'eau. Que cela faisait du bien, avec les derniers évènements mon mal de crâne ne s'était pas amélioré.

Je pus enfin voir clairement le visage d'Harry au dessus de moi et je me relevai d'un coup pour le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Harry ! Tu es vivant. Hurlai-je.

\- Pas trop déçue ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Oh arrête avec tes blagues stupide ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi si tu savais, lançais-je.

\- Très bien j'arrête.

Je regardais les gens autour de nous et vis Seamus et Dean au bout de mon lit quand à Ron, il n'était pas là.

\- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Demandais-je alors.

\- Je suis allé dans la forêt pour me rendre et alors que Voldemort me lançais le sortilège de la mort je me suis réveillé dans une autre… comment dire…. Dimension. Dumbledore était là ainsi que la part de Voldemort qui vivait en moi. Et tout d'un coup je sentis la vie revenir en moi ainsi que le poid Narcissa Malefoy penchée sur mon corps me demandant comment si Drago était encore en vie, puis Voldemort lui a demandé si j'étais mort et c'est là qu'elle lui a dit que je l'étais. Grâce à elle j'ai pus revenir au château dans les bras d'Hagrid et surprendre Voldemort, seulement Ron n'a pas put trouver Nagini et Voldemort s'est enfui avec les mangemorts. Nous avons alors entrepris de chercher les blessés et j'ai commencé à paniquer en ne te voyant pas avec les autres, dit-il la voix encore tremblant d'angoisse.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai retrouvée, lança Dean, tu étais cachée dernière un arbre comme si on t'avait mise ici exprès pour que tu ne te fasses pas remarquée par des mangemorts.

\- Merci Dean, répondis-je, je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses si ce n'est de voir Harry partir dans la forêt interdite.

\- En tout cas peu importe qui t'a sauvé il a toute ma gratitude, lança Harry en me souriant.

Je commençais alors à me mettre debout et je dis à Harry.

\- Il faut que je le vois.

\- Très bien mais va doucement ta jambe est encore fragile, dit-il.

Ils étaient tous la penchés, pleurant sur le corps de Fred. Georges était détruit, je sentais mon cœur ralentir et s'alourdir dans ma poitrine. Puis mon regard se posa sur le corps de Tonks et Lupin main dans la main les yeux à présent fermés et le teint livide. Une envie de vomir me prit mais je me retins. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Ronald et je me jetais alors dans ses bras, passant ma main dans ses cheveux afin de le réconforter. Ses larmes coulaient dans mon cou et ses bras ne semblaient plus vouloir me lâcher, je pouvais sentir sa peine passer à travers moi et mes larmes redoublèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard la voix du professeur Mcgonagall se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Mes chers élèves, je sais que ce qui vient de se passer est une épreuve plus que difficile et qu'il faudra du temps pour s'en remettre mais hélas nous ne pouvons pas baisser notre garde, il faut que nous organisions une résistance dès maintenant, car si nous les laissons exploiter la moindre de nos faiblesses alors nos amis, nos frères et sœurs, nos parents seront morts pour rien, et cela nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter. N'oubliez pas qu'ensembles nous sommes plus forts.

Elle scrutait la salle du regard, un regard empli de tristesse et de fatigue. Elle plongea alors subitement ses yeux dans les miens comme pour me faire passer un message, puis elle reprit la parole.

-Danse une heure un train partira de Poudlard il emmènera tous les élèves chez eux, les enfants de parents moldus ainsi que leur famille seront emmenés dans une base secrète afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Pour ce qui est des sixièmes et septièmes années ceux qui souhaitent rester et s'engager dans la résistance sont les bienvenus, les autres vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Rien ne vous oblige à vous engager dans la résistance vous êtes libres de vos choix mais il faut que vous sachiez que si vous vous engagez il y aura des risques, vous devez en être conscients. La liberté est un droit pour lequel nous allons nous battre !

Sur ces derniers mots tous les élèves se sont levés et ont applaudis le discours de McGonagall. J'arrivais à voir une larme perler sur sa joue, une seule et unique larme. Elle essayait de rester forte pour les élèves mais la mort de Severus l'avait touchée même s'ils s'étaient battus à notre arrivée il avait travaillé avec elle pendant des années, il était devenu un espion de l'ordre au péril de sa vie et avait protégé Harry sans que nous le sachions. Nous lui étions tous redevables.

Les heures qui suivirent furent très rapides, presque tous les élèves de septième année étaient restés pour se battre avec quelques sixièmes années dont Ginny qui ne lâchait plus Harry de peur qu'il parte se battre contre Voldemort seul.

Nous avions commencé à organisé la résistance, Molly était partie rassembler les autres membres de l'ordre ainsi que d'autres amis sorciers se battant pour la liberté.

Des bases souterraines localisées dans les forêts peu fréquentées de l'Angleterre avaient été préparée pour se réfugier et établir des plans contre l'ennemi. D'autres étaient réparties en Europe dont 3 en France, 1 en Suisse, 2 en Espagne et en Italie ainsi que des camps partout ailleurs.

Vint le moment où nous dûmes quitter Poudlard. Cette école signifiait tellement pour nous, la laisser, détruite et enfumée nous brisait le cœur mais nous savions que nous partions nous battre pour permettre à nos futurs enfants d'y aller à leur tour.

Nous nous rendîmes dans le comté de Hertfordshire, une base se trouvait dans la ville de Cheshunt, l'entrée se trouvait dans un arbre dont le tronc dissimulait une porte qui menait à un escalier sous terrain. La base s'étendait sous de nombreux hectares, des chambres individuelles, petites certes, mais suffisante attendaient chacun des rebelles dans la zone A, La zone B était consacrée au réfectoire ainsi qu'à l'infirmerie. Il s'y trouvait également une bibliothèque, un laboratoire de potions et une garderie pour les familles ayant de jeunes enfants. Enfin la zone C était consacrée aux salles d'entraînements, de réunions ainsi qu'au centre de contrôle d'où toutes les missions s'effectueraient.

Nous étions tous ébahis par l'ampleur du travail que cela avait demandé et le peu de temps qu'il avait suffit pour le mettre en place.

Ginny avait commencé par attribuer leur chambres aux résistants et enregistrait chacun d'eux en leur donnant un badge qu'ils pointeraient à chaque départ et retour d'une mission ainsi nous savions où chacun était à n'importe quel moment. Harry commençait à organiser les tours de garde ainsi que les affiliations de chacun d'entre nous avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall. Ron s'occupa de ranger les provisions de nourritures et matériels avec Seamus et Dean. Quand à moi j'accompagnai madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et l'aidai à soigner les blesser.

La nuit fut très longue mais nous savions que cette guerre ne serait pas de tout repos. Je me couchai à 4 heures du matin et malgré la fatigue je n'arrivai pas à dormir, je ne cessais de penser à Malefoy qui m'avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. J'avais une dette envers lui et je ne saurais jamais comment la payer.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt, Lucie**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Plus rien à perdre

 **PDV Drago**

Il m'a fait demandé. Après le fiasco d'hier je ne peux que redouter sa punition. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon père suive le Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre vie n'en a été que plus difficile. Etre fils de sang pur exigeait déjà beaucoup de sacrifices mais être au service d'un tyran n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Et puis il y a Granger. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai sauvée mais je l'ai fais. Peut-être vais-je le regretter, un jour, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation.

J'entre dans la salle, le souffle court, le dos droit et la tête haute, un masque d'impassibilité plaqué sur mon visage. Je suis un Malefoy et je resterai digne jusque dans la mort.

\- Drago. Approche murmura Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse et perfide.

\- Maître. Répondis-je en m'agenouillant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Pour moi ? Mais plus rien cher Drago, surtout après ce que tu aies tué deux de mes mangemorts les plus fidèle. Cracha-t-il.

Je me retins de déglutir, cela me trahirait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Essayais-je.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Me coupa-t-il en hurlant. Tu as été dénoncé Drago et c'est dernier temps on ne peut pas dire que ta famille soit en mesure de contester les dires de mes plus fidèles mangemorts.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne pouvais pas tenter de mentir il le saurait et j'aggraverais mon cas.

Je n'eux pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que le doloris ouvrit mes entrailles en deux me volant ma respiration et serrant mon cœur. Je ne hurlais pas, ce serait lui donner de la satisfaction et cela je ne peux le permettre. J'encaisse encore et encore, comme je l'ai toujours fais.

Et pendant ma longue agonie je me pose une question : Où est ma mère ? Lui ont-ils fait du mal ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent comme des heures pour moi avant que le sortilège ne soit levé.

\- C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de la part de la famille Malefoy, à la prochaine je vous tuerai tous. Finit-il par dire avant de me faire traîner jusqu'à ma chambre. Enfin traîner est un peu faible j'aurais plutôt dû dire jeter.

Ma mère était là, lorsque j'atterris sur le sol glacial de ma chambre elle se rua sur moi avant de m'enlacer.

\- Oh mon Dieu Drago que t-ont-ils fait ? Pleura-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien mère, j'ai connu pire.

Elle m'installa sur mon lit et commença à panser mes blessures lorsqu'une question me brula les lèvres.

\- Où est père ?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, elle posa ce qu'elle tenait sur la table et vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Avant de t'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres à demander ton père… Ils l'ont torturé durant des heures, seulement ton père était déjà très faible et il a finit par… par… Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ils a finit par succomber à ses blessures…

Des larmes vinrent perler sur le doux et fin visage de ma mère. Quand à moi, je n'en revenais pas. Mon père était… mort….

Bien qu'il ait été dur avec moi durant ma jeunesse il restera toujours mon père.

Je me levais alors et pris ma mère dans mes bras, la laissant aller à son chagrin.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus vivre comme ça Drago.

Je la regarde fixement.

\- Nous n'avons plus que nous et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre aussi. Nous devons partir Drago, partir loin. Supplia-t-elle.

Je lâchai ma mère fit quelques pas avant de lancer.

\- Prépare tes bagages je connais quelqu'un qui a une dette envers moi et pourra sûrement nous aider.

Un sourire illumina le visage de ma mère, un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Mais pour cela il nous faut que nous récupérions une information qui nous donnera un avantage.

\- Il se peut que ce soit déjà le cas, dit-elle, avant de mourir ton père m'a dit que les mangemorts allaient tendre une embuscade aux rebelles qui mettent des sorciers de parents moldus à l'abri demain soir.

\- Et bien nous avons une information dont les rebelles auraient bien besoin mère. Préparez discrètement vos affaires, je vais me procurer un portoloin ainsi les mangemorts ne verront pas que nous avons transplané. L'informais-je.

Je commençais à partir quand ma mère me retint.

\- Drago, soit prudent tu es encore affaibli par le doloris qu' _il_ t'a infligé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mère, je suis bien plus solide que mon père.

Sur ces derniers mots je quittais la salle définitivement.

 **PDV Hermione**

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions installés et les missions de transfert étaient déjà organisées, ce soir nous devions emmener des nés moldus et leur famille dans une base qui s'occuperait de leur donner une nouvelle identité et de les mettre à l'abri dans un pays étranger. Je m'étais portée volontaire avec Alaric Davis un Serdaigle de septième année qui s'avérait être très doué en stratégie militaire, il nous dit souvent « avoir un père militaire ça a du bon ».

Nous étions tous munis de gilets anti-sortilège, une contribution d'anciens aurors qui avaient du quitter le ministère de la Magie après que Voldemort s'en soit emparé. Bob, le chef de la brigade d'action numéro 3 avait formé un groupe de sorciers déjà expérimentés, et ce soir à 22 heures nous serions envoyés sur le terrain.

Harry avait d'abord été très dubitatif à l'idée de me laisser partir sans Ron ou lui-même, mais je lui avais promis d'être prudente et l'avais rassuré en lui disant que nous serions en contact permanent avec le centre de contrôle.

J'avais fais une sieste l'après midi afin d'être au maximum de ma forme le soir, malgré mon envie d'aider les autres j'avais cette perpétuelle boule au ventre et un mauvais pressentiment.

L'heure de partir arriva, j'étreignis mes amis une dernière fois avant de m'en aller mais constatai l'absence de Ron.

Depuis la mort de Fred il n'était plus lui-même, je ne savais plus comment agir avec lui, j'avais envie de le réconforter, le serrer dans mes bras mais depuis que nous nous étions embrassés dans la chambre des secrets je ne savais plus si nous étions encore sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Je mis ses questions de côté et me concentrai sur ma mission. Bob nous rejoignis avec son équipe puis nous transplanâmes.

 **PDV Drago**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que nous avions quitté le manoir, les autres mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort avaient décidé d'établir leur QG ailleurs, et j'en étais plus que ravi. J'attendais depuis tellement longtemps que ce serpent perfide et ses pantins quittent ma maison que ça m'embêtai presque de la quitter maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau vide.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, les rebelles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et les mangemorts leur tomberaient dessus, il fallait que j'arrive à les prévenir du guet-apens.

Soudain un ploc se fit entendre. Ah je reconnaîtrais la touffe de Granger entre mille. Malheureusement les mangemorts furent plus rapides que ce que j'avais prévu et je fûs rapidement impliqué dans la bataille. Ma mère tentait également de se débarrasser de tous ses mangemorts qu'elle haïssait tant. Voyant Granger et difficultés je stupefixais son adversaire.

\- Alors Granger, commençais-je, on dirait que ça fait deux fois que je te sauve la vie.

\- Malefoy, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend.

\- Il me prend que je suis venu pour vous aider !

Une explosion nous força à nous cacher derrière un rocher.

\- Si tu crois que c'est le moment de venir jouer les héros tu te trompes, cracha-t-elle.

\- Je te signale Granger, que j'étais justement venu vous informer du guet-apens mais il faut croire qu'ils ont été plus rapides que moi, dis-je entre deux sorts.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober tes salades, tu es un mangemort tu ne fais pas parti des gentils.

-Et si je te disais que j'aimerais vous rejoindre avec ma mère tu me croirais ?

-Certainement pas, elle hurlait presque.

\- Ecoute Granger j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, je ne t'aurais pas sauvé la vie, deux fois, si je ne souhaitais pas me racheter.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu n'as rien à faire avec nous Malefoy, puis elle partit.

Et merde, pensais-je. Les mangemorts commençaient à faiblir face aux rebelles, il fallait que je retrouve ma mère.

-Bob, cria Hermione, emmène les familles dans la base 8, transplanez une fois dans la forêt je me charge du reste des mangemorts avec Alaric, Dana et Peter.

-Bien, répondit-il.

J'avais enfin retrouvé ma mère, celle-ci s'était mise à couvert derrière un arbre, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que je lui saisis la main et nous courûmes vers Granger et les autres résistants. Ils étaient sur le point de transplaner et s'ils partaient nous étions fichus, certains des mangemorts rescapés avaient dût nous reconnaître et ils allaient se faire un plaisir de nous dénoncer à Voldemort.

Je courrais si vite que j'avais l'impression que mes jambes se dérobaient sous mon corps, je tenais toujours fermement ma mère et je réussi à agripper la capuche de Granger avant qu'elle ne transplane.

 **PDV externe**

Les résistants étaient de retour mais quelle fût leur surprise lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient deux passagers clandestins avec eux.

\- Malefoy ! Espèce de…. Commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alaric s'était jeté au cou de Drago.

\- Qui es-tu ? Il pointa sa baguette dans le cou du blond.

\- Mais tu vas me lâcher espère de malade, hurlait le blond, Granger calme donc tes chiens.

\- Oh que non, tu vas d'abord t'expliquer sale fouine, lança-t-elle hargneusement.

Harry fit son apparition.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel…. Malefoy ! Hermione qu'est ce que Malefoy fiche ici ?

\- Cet imbécile était là-bas, les mangemorts nous ont tendu une embuscade et il s'est accroché à ma capuche alors que nous transplanions.

\- Génial, maintenant il va balancer notre planque à tous les mangemorts. Cria Harry.

Narcissa était resté silencieuse face à la situation et pris la parole

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous causer du tord, lança-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle ainsi que celui de son fils.

\- Elle dit la vérité, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, nous voulons vous aider.

\- Il ment, dit Alaric tout en resserrant sa poigne autour du coup de Malefoy.

\- Lâchez mon fils ! Nous vous dirons tout ce que vous voulez savoir mais laisser le respirer ! Hurla Narcissa.

Alaric regarda Harry qui lui fit signe de le lâcher sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette.

\- Nous t'écoutons Malefoy, mais n'essaie pas de nous embobiner.

Le blond aux yeux d'aciers remis son col et pris la parole.

\- Nous sommes venus vous apporter notre aide, hier Voldemort m'a torturé me sommant de lui dire pourquoi j'avais abattu deux de ses meilleurs mangemorts.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi à tu commis un tel acte, demanda Harry.

\- Pour sauver Granger, répondit-il simplement.

Les yeux se tournèrent alors vers Hermione.

\- C'est vrai Hermione ? Il t'a sauvée, l'interrogea Harry.

\- C'est la vérité Harry… Lança-t-elle la tête baissée.

\- Et je l'ai également sauvée ce soir je tiens à préciser, rajouta Malefoy.

\- Oh Malefoy ça suffit, elle lui lança un regard noir, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Tiens donc, dit-il avec son habituel sourire narquois, tu avais pourtant l'air en difficulté.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Harry lui coupa la parole.

\- Peut importe, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Hermione tu as toute ma gratitude Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela fait de toi un innocent.

\- C'est pourtant le cas, cette fois ce fût Narcissa qui répondit, mon fils est venu vous offrir son aide, nous ne devons plus rien aux seigneurs des ténèbres et je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mon fils, je n'ai plus que lui.

Le silence surplomba la salle devenue plus pesante.

-Mon mari est mort, nous sommes à présent libres de choisir notre camp, et c'est dans le votre que nous souhaitons nous battre.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Malefoy, dur et froid puis dans celui de Narcissa, doux et chaleureux. Il dit alors.

\- Je veux bien vous offrir une chance mais vous devrez vous soumettre au test du véritasérum, si vous le réussissez vous devrez faire un serment inviolable.

\- Quoi, un serment inviolable, mais t'es malade Potter, hurla Malefoy.

\- C'est ma seule offre, proclama Harry.

\- C'est hors de q….

\- Nous acceptons, trancha Narcissa.

\- Parfait, dit Harry, content de voir l'expression déconfite de Malefoy. Nous y allons de ce pas. Alaric va demander du véritasérum à Liliana puis rejoins nous en salle de réunion A. Les autres retournez à votre poste.

Harry, Hermione et les deux Malefoys se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion encadrés par des gardes pour assurer la sécurité de tous.

\- Harry, tu as des nouvelles de Bob ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui ils sont bien arrivés à la base 8 seulement deux personnes ont été blessées mais ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait eu aucun mort.

Harry hocha la tête puis Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra tirer quelque chose de lui, chuchuta Hermione, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Le véritasérum nous donnera une réponse Hermy.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait avec Malefoy et elle découvrirait quoi.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 2, j'essaierais de vous poster le plus de chapitre possible mais étant en pleine période de bac c'est un peu difficile d'écrire quand je le souhaite. Sinon qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.**

 **A bientôt Lucie.**


End file.
